1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for reducing pain and assisting a patient with pain management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method designed to assist in reducing pain through the use of electrical impulses.
2. Related Background Art
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is a form of electrical therapy that applies controlled bursts of electrical impulses on the skin to the nervous system in order to reduce pain. TENS therapy is based on a non-invasive, non-narcotic concept of pain management. It is non-addictive, not subject to abuse and does not interact with oral or topical drugs. TENS has been proven to be an effective modality in the treatment of a variety of organic pain problems including: chronic neck and back pain, bursitis, arthritic disease, etc. A mild tingling sensation and possibly muscle twitch is felt by the patient using a TENS device. A patient may use a TENS device numerous times throughout the day in various locations.
TENS devices are known for delivering electromagnetic stimulation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,594 titled, “Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulator,” (Miller et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,874 titled, “Patch for Applying Pain Reducing Energy to the Body” (D'Alerta et al.). TENS devices deliver DC current in a range greater than 1 milliampere, typically at about 5 to 20 milliamperes.
Microcurrent electrical stimulation is a form of electrical therapy that applies a current of less than one milliampere, typically in the range of about 20-500 microamperes, or about less than about 1 milliampere. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,321 discloses devices that are used in the application of therapeutic microcurrent. One characteristic inherent in microcurrent devices is that the current that is supplied is below the sensory threshold of and therefore not felt by the user. Even though the current is being applied, the user generally does not feel that the device is working to treat pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,483,738 to Tamarkin et al. discloses a combination of a stimulating device and an exothermic heating component and its method of use. Examples of the eothermicheating component include mixtures of oxidizable material and carbon and metallic compositions.
U.S. application no. 20080021519 discloses an electric communication unit that comprises a support element that comprises a series of body contacts and a pulse generator connected to the series of body contacts. The pulse generator generates a series of pulses upon receipt of a first signal and transmits them to the series of body contacts. The pulse generator further comprises a processing unit with a memory. The processing unit stores a second signal that comprises data indicative at which time the first signal should be generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,763 to Alza discloses an electrotransport drug delivery system which can signal, to a patient wearing the system, an occurrence of an event or condition associated with operation of the system, that comprises an electrotransport drug delivery system including a pair of electrodes, at least one of which has a reservoir attached thereto, through which an electrotransport drug delivering current is applied to the patient; a sensor connected to the system for sensing an event or condition associated with the operation of the system; a tactile signal generator connected to the system, responsive to the sensor, for generating and transmitting an electric tactile signaling current through the pair of electrodes to the patient, the signaling current having a magnitude and waveform shape which is capable of being felt by the patient and which delivers little to no net drug to the patient.
U.S. application no. 20090112283 to Kriksunov et al. discloses an apparatus that includes a microcurrent delivery device and at least one independent sensory cue that is activated upon application of the device.
There remains a need for a device and method that provides an indication to the user that the device is providing effective treatment of pain throughout its entire intended period of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method that provides an indication to the user that the device is providing effective treatment of pain throughout its intended period of use. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in light of the description below.